


Rush's Brilliant Idea

by kweenie



Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: M/M, holiday drabble, mistletoe drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kweenie/pseuds/kweenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning of a holiday tradition, Rush immediately puts it to action!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush's Brilliant Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This is rough rough rough but I just wanted to do this for fun. I wrote this during the holidays so I apologize if the spirit of the season is a little late! xD Hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

“Mistletoes, huh?”

The inquiry given by the older Sykes has the younger one laughing in amusement.

“You don’t know? It’s part of the holidays! Whenever people find themselves under the mistletoe, they’re supposed to kiss. Not necessarily on the lips though…but it’s really romantic, right?” And Irina immediately goes into her wistful ways, dreamily sighing with a light tint of blush on her fair cheeks. Unbeknownst to her, Rush was doing the same, except he was imagining up an idea that he thinks is so ace, he scolded himself for not having known this kind of tradition sooner!

Well, time to honor that tradition.

With his brilliant discovery, he gathered as much mistletoe as his gold can supply in the Athlum markets, marched right back to the castle and grinned devilishly to himself. With only a matter of minutes, he transformed the entire space into the “spirit of the season”. Mistletoes adorned every wall, nook and cranny, as if the roof was the sky and the mistletoes were the stars. He stood at the entrance and marveled at his work, pleased that his ambitions would finally come to fruition.

His objective? The Marquis of Athlum’s lips. Specifically, to have a rather intimate and _honorable_ responsibility to his own. For the sake of the holidays, of course! That’s what this was all about, right?

However, the look on the Marquis’s face was anything but pleasant. A look of agitation slowly masked his usually-impassive features, and his gray irises flickered with the readiness to bark commands in regards to the _mistletoe infestation,_ but the perpetrator steps in with a huge grin on his face, unafraid to come up and confess his crimes.

“Like it? I decorated the place for you, your royal _hotness._ ” No one ever said Rush’s flirtation was ace, but that didn’t stop the Sykes from trying. With his success at putting the plan in motion, he wouldn’t let the momentum cease by his own cheesiness.

David blinks a bit, but he remains firm. Unaffected, in fact. “Rush, please. Take all of these down.”

“Awww, but Dave! We wouldn’t want to dishonor the holiday tradition, now would we…” smoothly, he makes his move and leans forward to suavely take the lips upon his own, and he knew he was close because he can feel the hot breath misting from the Marquis’s lips but that connection would abruptly be severed. Rush opened his eyes to see a very disapproving Dave.

“R-Rush. This is ridiculous….” David’s eyes falls slightly to the floor, avoidant of the other’s eyes, and he curses himself inwardly at how flustered he was becoming. The audacity of the other was certainly not one to reckon with. “You are going to win my affection through holiday excuses?”

“Honoring the holidays, Dave~” Rush assured in a sing-song voice, grinning at how he easily is taking the reigns in this situation. David could believe what he wants, but Rush was so set on what Irina has shared that he felt the other could not escape. Added to the fact that they weren’t the only ones in the room (indeed, everyone decided to play _audience_ to this amusing show), the Marquis should feel some added pressure into complying to the mistletoe expectation.

But Rush would quickly discover that the other is more stubborn than he appears.

“I don’t have time to… _honor_ this tradition a hundred times over, Rush.” And his eyes are directed at the countless arrays of them hanging above them. “And besides, we don’t _have_ to kiss. It’s just holiday fun, not a ritual. So please…take these down.”

“Hiya guys, what’s shakin’?” a female voice interrupts the conversation, and David spins so fast that he almost trips over his own two feet. Rush, now facing David’s back, peers over to see who the newcomer was, only to realize the _horror_ of this situation because if this person has just _walked_ up to David, right _under_ the mistletoe—

Oh no.

“Ah, Khrynia,” David said in his usual poised tone, and he is glad to have a third party to derail the conversation, hopefully to end the mistletoe nonsense once and for all. “Nothing is…shaking. Rush here is actually about to do some spring cleaning.”

“Spring cleaning? This place is already squeaky-clean! What more do ya need, like, it’s perfect! Just like you!” she giggled, her eyes suddenly attentively looking at the pretty _sight_ above her and it did not take long for David to register what exactly her eyes were gesturing at. He felt a lump in his throat, a nervous one unfortunately, but he doesn’t allow his gaze to follow hers.

Meanwhile, Rush is in agony, seeing exactly where this road was heading and he tries to interject, “Okay okay, fine. You got me, Dave! I’ll go ahead and take these done for ya—“

“Wait.”

Rush cocks an eyebrow to the Marquis at such a sudden firm tone. “Huh?”

A suave look washes over David’s tan features, and he unclasps his hands from behind his back, thinking just how _ace_ it would be to have Rush’s plan _backfire_ on him. So, he latches on to the unthinkable, turning to Khrynia with a graceful smile on his features and he takes her hand suddenly, holding it with both of his own, and with words like chocolate syrup, he said: “Hm, I suppose it _is_ the holidays, right Khrynia?”

Khrynia giggles, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Totally!”

David glances at Rush briefly, gives this mischievous smirk and begins to lean in slowly to Khrynia.

Now Rush is fuming like a bull, but surprisingly he remains firm as well, standing there with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity at the same time, wondering whether this was actually happening for real. Deadpanned, he watches David and Khrynia avidly, a hand to his hip before he rolled his eyes.

He waits, testing the Marquis. “Go ahead, honor that holiday thing. Kiss her.”

David froze, immediately stopping her advance and his eyes slightly avert to catch Rush’s own. Inwardly, he begins to feel sweaty, a billion thoughts running through his head, the predominant one being: _am I an idiot? Do I really have to go through with this?_ Just when he thought he had it all figured out, to get the other back for pulling this stunt, but now the Marquis is at the receiving end of the unfortunate turn of events.

And Khrynia, unsuspecting, is still waiting like a good girl.

Noticing David’s hesitance, this transforms Rush’s bitterness to slyness, smirking. “Go on. Do it.”

David takes in a huge breath and slowly leans in to give a chaste kiss--

However, the thought of the other’s lips being _stolen_ from him had the young Sykes boiling with utter _jealousy,_ and he snapped. He moves to intercede Khrynia out of the way, grabbing David by the shoulders and moves swiftly to claim David’s lips for his own. That feeling, the warm fluttery feeling in his chest matched the softness and warmth of David’s mouth. And ultimately, that was more magical than some holiday tradition.

Pulling away, seeing David in a daze, Rush grins victoriously to himself before skipping merrily away, cheering to himself and he can hear the mixture of Khrynia’s disapproving cries in the background, and the outburst of the defeated Marquis.

“ _Rush_!”

 “I got it. I got it. I’ll clean it up. Sorry for the mess~.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles aren't really my forte akjgskal but I'm happy it's out here. Kudo/comment if you like! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
